Mysteries Never Fully Explained: A Collection of Stories
by xXxLoveisPoetryXxX
Summary: A collection of stories I wrote during my 200 Follower Celebration on tumblr, as requested by my followers! The stories vary based on the prompts sent in by my followers. I tried to write the characters as Leroux canon as possible, while also brushing them with some aspects of the Musicalverse.
1. Saved

As part of my 200 follower celebration, an E/C Mini fic as requested by an anon! :)

Prompt: A Kitten

_Saved_

Christine was late to meet Erik, she knew, but her heart was tearing in half. She had been walking the streets of Paris very quickly as she was in a rush to meet her mysterious teacher, when she was the unfortunate witness to a terrible moment. A small black kitten had been crossing the road when the horses of a carriage that was quickly approaching trampled and nearly ran over the poor creature had it not been for Christine's cry.

"Oh please, please monsieur! It is just a kitten, please move your carriage, you cannot let it die!" She cried, very distressed for the well being of the wounded creature. It was laying safe under the carriage but Christine could not reach it, nor could it move, from what she could see. "Madame, it is an alley cat, what difference does it really make? Besides, it's black, it will simply bring bad luck." However the man saw tears brimming in Christine's eyes, and moved the carriage backward so Christine could reach it. "Oh thank you sir, thank you so much!" The man tipped his hat to her, though he truthfully thought she ought to have been more reasonable. Christine removed her cloak and picked up the kitten, before wrapping it in the cloak tightly, and continuing quickly on her way back to the opera house. She only hoped Erik would not be too angry with her.

—

"Christine, you are very late…" Erik growled the moment she stepped into her dressing room. "I am so sorry Erik, truly I am… I did not-" "You were with that boy again, weren't you Christine! You would rather be with him than be with your angel! I, your angel, who have given you everything!" He cried in anguish. "No Erik, no! I was not, I swear it! Please, believe me!" Erik roared in anger. "DO NOT LIE TO ME CHRISTINE! I am not a fool!" Christine grew very silent, as tears began to prick at her eyes.

There was a blanket of silence between master and student, and Christine did not know what to say. "Erik… Please, listen to me… Will you listen to me?" She whispered. There was no response. Christine looked at the mirror continuing to wait for a response until she quickly set her cloak down and began to bang on the mirror. "Erik…. Erik…?! Erik please! Please don't leave me angel, please I beg you! Please just listen to me! I swear I did not betray you, _please!_" Her tears began to overflow and she gave up and sat on her knees, and began to weep bitterly.

Suddenly she heard quiet mewling coming from her cloak. 'Oh no! I forgot!' she thought anxiously as she tore open the cloak to reveal the small black creature. "Oh, you poor thing… I am so sorry, you poor little dear.." she looked around her dressing room for anything she could use to help it. But there was nothing. She felt helpless and began to despair.

She picked up the kitten and began to stroke it and cry once again, before finally beginning to pray. Suddenly, unknown to Christine's attention as she wept and prayed, the mirror opened and Erik stepped into her dressing room, crying silent tears. He had made himself a fool, and he knew he could never receive Christine's forgiveness… he had been so cruel!

He knelt down beside Christine, who gasped when she sensed his presence, and began to cry once again. Erik reached out to wipe them away, only to retract his hand back. "Let me see the creature, Christine…" Christine stared at him, not sure if she should give him the creature. "I will help it." He said sadly, continuing to reach out for it. Christine wiped some of her tears away before gently handing the black ball of fur to her master.

"Please save it Erik, please… I am so sorry I was late… But I could not bear to let it die." Erik shed another tear. "I… I will try my best Christine…" He said after examining the small animal. It was very badly injured… it would take a miracle to save it. "Please, please you must! I know you can… You are an angel, therefore you must grant wishes!" she cried.

"…Then it will be done. If you ask it of me, I must grant it." he said nodding. Christine's heart began to swell with hope and happiness. "Oh Erik, thank you! Thank you!" She said over and over again. Erik rose and held his hand out for Christine cautiously, who gently took it. "Do not thank me Christine… you must hate me, as I have been cruel to you. You must think me evil." Christine shook her head sadly. "I could never think of you as evil Erik, and I will never hate you." She smiled lightly at him and squeezed his hand gently.

"Christine…" Erik whispered softly. She stared into his deep, sad eyes. "Yes?" She asked, as Erik continued to stare back at her. He knew not what to say for he was in a stupor.

"Erik?" she tried to reach him but saw in his eyes he was within his mind. "Christine… I am a demon… There is no heaven destined for me… Only hell…" "Erik-" "But if I am to be saved… It will be because of you…" Christine could only stare at him in sadness as he left her.

If only she could save him… If she only knew how…


	2. The Music Box

As part of my 200 follower celebration, an R/C Mini fic as requested by sopranomonroe! :)

Prompt: A gift

_The Music Box_

The day was bitter and cold, but Raoul de Chagny was determined this winter morning. Christmas was quickly approaching, and he found himself in a panic. He had no gift to present to Christine, and was driving himself mad… He hadn't the slightest idea as to what he wanted to give her. He had briefly considered chocolates or jewelry, but these were not enough for his Christine! Chocolates and jewelry were just fine when they were children, but they were not children anymore, and he needed to prove this to her. He needed to prove he was no longer the soaking wet school boy… he was a man who was madly in love with her.

"Monsieur le Vicomte! What are you doing out this dreadful morning?" A young woman asked as he entered a tiny shop. "Where is Anne-Marie?" Raoul asked curiously. "She's dreadfully sick I'm afraid, it's this awful winter… Terrible, terrible winter. I hope spring comes sooner than later." she said with a small smile. Raoul frowned. He was very fond of Anne Marie. He took some coins out of his pocket and gave them to the young girl. "Monsieur?" She stared at him confused and tried to give them back but Raoul shook his head. "Make sure Anne-Marie is granted proper treatment." He grinned and pressed the coins into her palm, before beginning to look around the store. The girl blinked back tears before putting them in her pocket.

"I-Is there anything I may help you with then, monsieur?" She asked as she regained her composure. "Well… I must be truthful. I am at a loss as to what to give as a gift.." "A young lass?" Raoul nodded. "Well, we have lovely jewels here, many lovely trinkets for young ladies to-" "Ah, no… I don't think I want to give her jewelry…" He murmured as he continued to look about the store. "Well, what about a fur? We have some very lovely furs, fox, rabbit-" "No, no, I don't want to give her that either…" The young lady blinked before quickly going to the back of the store. "What about some of our luxuries from Asia? Or perhaps the America's? Oh, we have some very lovely Indian spices, Anne-Marie swears that the stuff is lovely in the baths…" Raoul frowned. They were all lovely gifts, but not enough for Christine. "We even have this!" She exclaimed as she returned to the front of the store with a Faberge egg.

She could see from the look on his face though that even this was not enough. "She must be a very special lass…. nothing here seems to be what you are looking for! Monsieur… if I may be so bold… Are you in love?" Raoul chuckled before nodding. The young girl smiled before putting the egg carefully behind the counter, and then leaning on it. "Well… What is she like? Perhaps if you describe her to me, I may be able to find just the thing!" Raoul blinked before becoming thoughtful. "Well… Well, she is beautiful… far more beautiful than any man could ever dream to find… She is kind, and caring… and… and she has the voice of an angel…." The girl smiled at the description. "An angel?"

Raoul nodded. "When she sings she grows more beautiful… Her voice is the most beautiful of the century, and she will be the grandest star to ever emerge in Paris, and dare I say it, even the world." Raoul said with a sad smile. "Well then monsieur, why don't you think she would enjoy the gifts I mentioned?" Raoul gave a small chuckle. "Well, I think perhaps she would but… But it is different. I want to give her something better, something more… powerful, or… or something… something she will love more than, than just a normal gift… You see I don't want it to be just any gift, I.." The young girl laughed. "I think I understand what you mean, monsieur. You want it to be special." Raoul nodded, with an embarrassed grin.

"Yes, precisely… But it's more than that, you see… I… I feel…. I-I want to give to her what music gives her…" He said, as he looked down at the jewelry contained within the glass counter. "And I feel no trinkets or normal gifts of women's fancy… would provide that." The young girl frowned, feeling sad for the Vicomte. "Well… Why don't you come with me to the back? I'm sure if we look hard enough, we will find something!" She said with a small smile. Raoul nodded, as she escorted him to the back of the shop. In the back there were even more oddities and trinkets to peruse, and Raoul and the young lady began their search.

However as they searched and searched, Raoul began to feel helpless. He still had not found something truly worthy of Christine. Sudeenly though he was drawn out of his thoughts by a loud thud. "What was that? Are you alright?" He called to the girl. "Just fine, monsieur! But look what I've got!" She coughed and sputtered, dragging a dusty box over to where he was. She blew the dust off the cover gently before opening it. "Music boxes! Very lovely ones… Anne-Marie has been collecting them for quite some time now, but no one ever asks for any… I think your lady may enjoy one of these! Surely there is one that will be quite special, I know it!" She grinned widely and Raoul smiled as he began to open one and wind it. It played a lovely tune, as a ballerina danced with a handsome prince. He put it down and began picking up one after another, and winding them up. The boxes were all intricate and heavily decorated and beautiful, and played extravagant waltzes, and beautiful melodies, but it still wasn't perfect. He sighed. "It would appear I still haven't found something…" "Wait monsieur, here is one more!" The young girl said as she pulled it out of the box.

It was painted white with tiny delicate pink flowers carved into it. Raoul took it from her and wound it up, and it began to play a familiar tune. 'I have heard this before…' he thought to himself. It was something Christine hummed all the time when they went for strolls through the gardens and parks. Inside a woman danced and turned, and as she spun, Raoul continued to think. 'The lullaby her father used to play for us!' He suddenly thought. Yes, it was the lullaby Christine's father had often played for them, as they sat together and listened to him tell wonderful and frightening stories. He remembered how he would tease Christine and pull on her curls when the stories grew especially frightening. Raoul began to laugh. "Yes… Yes! This is what I want to give to her, this is the perfect gift! How much?" "Oh monsieur, please, you have given me enough…" "No. No that is unnaceptable… Here!" He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the rest of the coins he had. "Take it. You have truly been a blessing." He said with a wide smile. He then rushed out of the store without another word, leaving the girl in a breathless state. 'What a strange and lovely man.' She thought.

—

"Raoul, darling, what in the world are you doing?" Christine giggled as he covered her eyes. "Keep walking Christine, we are almost there." She smiled and continued to walk, until he finally sat her down. "Now, keep your eyes closed, and do not open them until I say you can… alright?" She nodded, her heart beginning to beat faster. She could hear him moving about and her anticipation and excitement grew. What was he doing?

"Alright Christine… Open your eyes." Raoul said, smiling as she opened her eyes in surprise. "What is it darling?" She asked, examining the box. "You must open it!" They both laughed, as Christine untied the ribbon and tore open the paper. She then slowly lifted open the box, and saw the music box laying inside. "Oh Raoul… what a lovely music box!" Christine cried happily. "It is so beautiful!" She said with a delighted sigh. "Yes… play it Christine!" He said, taking hold of her hand. She removed her hand and wound it up, before setting it in her lap and taking Raoul's hand once again. Soon the melody began to play, and Christine felt tears begin to brim. "R-Raoul… How did you.. This music…" "I found it Christine. In dear old Anne-Marie's shop. Do you like it?" He asked nervously, clutching her hand. Christine did not speak for several moments and Raoul began to frown. "You do not like it… I have failed…" he said sadly.

Christine looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Christine, you are weeping… I will never be able to give you what that cursed man does…" Raoul cried unhappily. Christine set down the music box and hugged Raoul, as another tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Raoul, no, please…. It is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever received…" She said with a teary eyed smile. Raoul held her closer as his heart began to soar. "Christine, I love you!" He whispered as he held her tightly. "I love you too Raoul, and only you!" she said fiercely. She pulled away so she could look into his eyes. "What you say is true… Erik's Music… It is heavenly and beautiful… It makes my soul rise into the heavens! Oh! But you, Raoul, you are more than music! You are love, and light, and all that I could ever wish for!" She said embracing him once again. Raoul turned her cheek and kissed her passionately, and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to pull her closer.

"Merry Christmas, Christine." He said after they pulled away breathlessly. He caressed her cheek and she smiled, holding his hand there.

"Merry Christmas, Raoul."


	3. The Vow

As part of my 200 follower celebration, an R/C Mini fic as requested by despiteyourdestination! :)

Prompt: Chandelier Crash and Proposal

_The Vow_

The Opera House was in chaos. People were screaming and crying, stage hands running everywhere, the audience in mass panic, trying desperately to escape, or retrieve loved ones from the debris. The cast was going crazy backstage, and the managers were trying to restore order. Christine was hysterical as she wept into Raoul's shoulder. "We're not safe here, he will kill us!" She cried as she clutched onto Raoul, who had rushed from his box to get to Christine before the "opera ghost" could. Meg was trying to calm the rest of the cast, when she heard her best friend crying, and looked to Raoul concerned. Raoul nodded and tried to reassure Meg he would take care of Christine, and satisfied, Meg tried to help her mother reign in the ballet girls.

"Then let us escape Christine! Let us leave, now!" Raoul said, turning her face to see him. "A-All those people Raoul… He killed people out there! He killed monsieur Buquet! Oh Raoul, he has killed so many!" She sobbed. "Christine, please, come with me! Let me take you away from this, please!" She stared at him as tears rolled down her cheeks and she nodded numbly. Raoul took her hand and began to lead her through the mass chaos backstage, as order was being restored. They took a secret way to the front of the opera house, and exited with the panicking audience. Raoul hailed down his carriage and opened the door for Christine. "To my home, quickly." He told the driver. He then stepped into the carriage, and they were off.

Christine lay against Raoul's shoulder and began to cry once again, and he held her as tightly as he could, brushing his fingers through her curls. "Christine, Christine, it will be ok…" He murmured soothingly. "They are all dead… It is all my fault!" She choked on her sobs, and her chest began to rack even harder than before. "Christine, no, do not blame yourself! Christine it could never be your fault! He is a monster, a murderer! How were you to know what he was going to do?" "Because Raoul, he knew! He knew!" She cried hysterically. "Knew what Christine?!" Christine clutched onto him and shook her head. "He must know our plan… He must know I am planning to run away!" She whispered frantically. "Oh Raoul, now we can never be together!"

Raoul held onto her tightly, before lifting her chin and kissing her strongly. Christine wrapped her arms around him frantically, and their kisses grew more anxious. "Christine, I will not let him take you! I swear it! I will save you!" He whispered as they continued to kiss, each kiss growing more heated. Christine gripped onto him tightly as her cheeks grew warm before they finally parted breathlessly. "Raoul… Raoul I don't want to leave… I do not want to be taken down there into the dark forever…" Raoul caressed her cheek and kissed her again. "I swear to you Christine… I will not let that man, that thing… take you away from me."

Suddenly the carriage stopped. The footman opened the door for Raoul and Raoul stepped out of the carriage before lifting Christine out of the carriage, carrying her in his arms, as she gasped and began to giggle light heartedly. "Take the carriage away, and take the rest of the night off." He instructed to the footman and driver. They drove off and Raoul carried Christine into his home, and taking her into the large drawing room, before laying her down on the fur rug in front of the fire place. He then began to start the fire as Christine watched him with a small smile on her face.

Once the fire was blazing, he left the room and returned moments later with two glasses of champagne. "Oh, Raoul… I cannot." She said with a small laugh. "I insist Christine… My father always said, when all seems to be going wrong, it's time to bring out the champagne." He said with a sly smile. Christine laughed once again and took the glass, taking a cautious sip. "Was your father a kind man, Raoul?" Christine asked curiously. Raoul looked into the fire thoughtfully. "My father… My father was a strict man. He had moments of kindness… He wasn't a terrible man… He was distant, and kept the family going." Christine lay her hand on top of his. "Do you miss him?" she asked as she grazed her thumb over his. Raoul sighed. "In some ways, yes… In others no. It's not a simple matter." He looked over to Christine and smiled. "I do miss your father though… Your father was a wonderful man."

Christine smiled sadly. "I miss him dearly as well… there is so much I wish we could have shared… or perhaps, if I could only have his guidance…" Raoul nodded. "Yes, I feel that way too… In fact there is a lot I would have liked to ask him." Christine giggled. "What would you have asked my father for, Raoul? I bet it was his violin! I know how much you loved your violin lessons!" She teased. They both laughed and Raoul took another sip of Champagne. "Well yes, perhaps the violin, but, not exactly what I was thinking of…" he said with a small smile. Christine tilted her head. "What then?" Raoul took another long sip of champagne as Christine stared at him inquisitively. "Your hand." he finally said. Christine stared wide eyed, and nearly dropped her champagne glass. Raoul began to chuckle as Christine only continued to gape at him. She carefully set her glass down and tried to process what was happening.

Raoul slowly pulled out a small black box and he opened it very carefully before getting on one knee and presenting it to Christine. "This… was my mother's, Christine… My mother was a loving woman, and she always adored you… She made me swear that when I chose to marry that I would present her wedding ring… I think even now she would be happy that I give it to you, if you will have it…" He started, as Christine stared at the ring. It was beautiful and far more exquisite than anything she could have ever owned in her life. "Christine… I am madly, passionately in love with you… In fact I have been for quite some time… When I went away, it was not willingly… But was in fact partly because of my father, something I will never forgive him for that… and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you… and protecting you. I know you are afraid Christine, but I swear to you I will protect you, I already told you… I will never let him take you away from me, I won't let anyone part us again. If they do, I know I could not live without you… I don't know how I ever did." He said smiling at her, as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Christine…" He whispered as he drew closer to her. "I need you, with every part of my soul. Please, say you will be with me… If you do, it will be the greatest honor to call you my wife." Raoul caressed her cheek and wiped her tears away. 'Oh, Erik…' Christine thought nervously. 'If Erik discovers this, I will never see the light of day again…' "Christine…" Raoul whispered. "I swear to you. I will lay my life at your feet to protect you." He said, almost as if reading her thoughts. Christine choked out a laugh, and Raoul wiped another tear away. "…Y-Yes." She said barely above a whisper. "Yes, yes I will Raoul." She said, growing more and more sure. Raoul took out the ring and slipped it on her finger happily before kissing her softly.

Christine deepened the kiss and gripped onto Raoul tightly. Raoul set his own drink down before lowering Christine to the carpet and continuing the kiss, running his fingers through her hair, as she pulled him closer to her. Christine smiled, and allowed Raoul to explore her mouth with his tongue, which he did so eagerly. Their kisses began to grow more heated and fervent, as they tried to only get closer to each other. "Christine.." Raoul gasped as they parted, trying to regain some composure. Christine felt breathless, but wanted to continue kissing him. "Raoul…" she whispered with a laugh, until she started to giggle. Raoul too laughed breathlessly, and then joined in her laughter fully.

"Perhaps the champagne wasn't the best idea…" He said with a chuckle. Christine giggled and shook her head. "I think it was a lovely idea. After all… I am to become your future bride.." she said with a playful smile. "Christine de Chagny… I rather love that name." He grinned, as she laughed, before they both lay back on the carpet and began to kiss again.


	4. The Fall

As part of my 200 follower celebration, a Phantom Mini fic as requested by rjdaae

Prompt: Raoul and a Dinosaur

_The Fall_

Raoul was pacing the backstage area of the Paris Opera House, as he waited for Christine to come out of her dressing room. She had given yet another breathtaking performance, and Raoul was eager to leave for the restaurant that he had made reservations for the two of them at. "Raoul, brother, where is Christine?" Phillippe asked as he crossed over to him, Sorelli attatched to his arm. "I don't know…" Raoul frowned. It usually did not take Christine this long. "Come now gentlemen, you know us girls… We want to look our best for our men." Sorelli said with the laughter of tiny bells. Sorelli was rather like a pixie in Raoul's mind, not only in the way she danced, but in the way she acted. He supposed he could see his brother's appeal in her.

"Why don't I give you a tour, while we wait for miss Daae?" She offered. The brothers looked at each other before shrugging. "I suppose there's no harm, while we wait." Phillippe said, as he took Sorelli by the hand. "Well, up there is where our flymen and technical crew wait for their cues, such as raising the sets, making it snow, you know, the things that do not deal with props. That's the stage manager's job, and they are always running about back here, making sure people have thier props, thar everyone is ready and waiting to go for their cues and that no one misses entrances and that sort of business…" She began. Raoul suddenly got the feeling that this would quickly become very boring.

Together the three of them explored many nooks and cranny's of the world behind the Opera's stage, from the ballet girls now empty dressing room, to the costume room, to the set room, even the wig room. Raoul tried to stifle a yawn as they continued walking down one of the many corridors of the opera house. "And this is one of our many prop rooms." Sorelli said as she opened a creaky wooden door. "Here we store all our props that we use in all of our productions. On the upper level we have some of our larger pieces, and here on the bottom, some of our smaller ones." Raoul began to wander off, as Sorelli continued giving a tour to Phillipe, and began examining the props. There were numerous pieces of furniture, a chest filled with swords, Raoul even thought he recognized some parts of the ship they had used in one of the season's earlier works.

Unbenknownst to the three tourists, Erik was keeping a very close eye on them, and glared at the young vicomte. Erik knew Christine was planning to leave with him for the night, and was quite angry. Jealousy filled him at the prospect of the candle lit dinners they must have shared, and could imagine how Christine would laugh and smile as she sat across from the boy. Erik hated him more than he felt he could hate any man. He quickly crossed the upper balcony and thought about retireving his punjab, but went against it… He could not hurt Christine… No he could not even do that to the boy.

No, no Erik needed to scare him, drive him off for awhile… Suddenly a large ameville caught his attention. 'Well, if he doesn't duck…' Erik thought as he began to cackle maniacally. Sorelli screeched and clutched onto Phillippe. "It is him, the opera ghost!" She cried out. Raoul looked around for the source of the laughter. 'Yes, keep walking monsieur…' Erik thought with a canniving grin. Just a few more steps…

"Raoul! Look out!" Sorelli screeched as they approached. Raoul looked up just in time to see an ameville falling straight towards him and narrowly escaped, falling and banging his head against a nearby wall. "Raoul? Raoul are you alright? Brother, answer me!" Phillipe yelled, as he began to shake Raoul. Raoul opened his eyes and saw a large dinosaur staring at him and began to yell frantically. "What the devil? Raoul! Raoul! Snap out of it, Raoul!" "Stay away from me you beast! You are supposed to be extinct, come no closer!" He yelled, as he climbed onto one of the furniture pieces. "Raoul? What are you talking about it is me, Phillippe!" Sorelli stared at Raoul before murmuring, "He must have hit his head quite hard…" Erik again cackled maniacally, before leaving the room. 'Perhaps the young vicomte will not be as eager to return..' Erik thought to himself, fully content with his actions.

"Raoul… Raoul!" Raoul clutched onto his head and blinked several times before shaking his head. "Oh my head…" He mumbled. "I am sorry brother… I must have been hallucinating… I thought you were…" He didn't finish. He didn't want his brother to think him mad. "You must have hurt your head when you fell, it is no matter. Do you feel alright?" Phillipe stared at his younger brother with deep concern. Raoul laughed and clutched his head. "I've felt worse…" Phillippe grinned before helping his brother down off the furniture. "Raoul… Raoul where are you?" Christine called from outside. "Christine, darling! We are in here!" Raoul called. Christine entered the prop room and ran into his arms. "Are you alright? I was afraid… I was locked in my dressing room until Meg got me out, and I didn't know where you were, I thought…" Raoul hushed her. "Let us leave now, before something else tries to deter us from our supper." He said with a small smile. Christine looked at him and noticed a large bump on his head. "Raoul you are hurt… Are you alright?" She frowned and touched the bump cautiously. "Now that you are by my side, I have never felt better." He said before kissing her on the cheek. Christine smiled before kissing the bump gently.

"Well, now that we have our Christine, shall we leave for supper?" Phillippe suggested with a wide grin. "I don't think you've made a more intelligent suggestion." Sorelli teased. They all laughed before leaving and making their way out of the Opera house. Erik watched angrily from the top of the roof as they entered their carriages… Somehow, he vowed, he would drive that boy away.


	5. Mama Knows Best

As part of my 200 follower celebration, an E/C Mini fic as requested by rjdaae! :)

Prompt: Christine introduces Erik to Mama Valerius

_Mama Knows Best_

Christine was pacing about the house nervously, trying to keep what little composure she had. "Christine, sit down young lady. Why all the pacing to and fro? Sit! You make Mama nervous!" The older woman scolded. Christine stared at Mama Valerius for a few moments. 'Oh God, what am I doing? What am I thinking?!' She thought nervously. She did as she was told though and sat by the woman she considered her mother, clutching onto the skirt of her dress. "Christine, child, why are you so frantic? Is this gentleman caller a bad man? Does he drink? You know Papa Valeris used to drink sometimes, and I had none of it. I kicked him out of the house for a whole month until he stopped with that foolishness.. Never let a drunk call on you, very nasty business, and they stink of the poison." Mama Valerius advised.

Christine knew Mama Valerius was very wise, but she didn't know how she would react to her poor Erik. "Mama, I must tell you something…" Christine started nervously. "What is it child, speak to mama." Christine stared at the old woman, and her heart began to race. Mama Valerius stared nervously at Christine as the silence drew out and looked at Christine's stomach before looking back up to Christine. "Christine! Are you with child?! For shame, girl!" Mama Valerius screeched. Christine's eyes widened before she began to giggle uncontrollably. "Oh, no mama! Not at all, no, no, no!" She said as she sat the old woman down, as she had stood up in her panic and rage. "No mama, that's not it at all… It's just, there is something I need to say about this man… I do not want you to be shocked when you meet him…" Mama Valerius stared at Christine. 'Poor girl. It must be a drunkard. Or maybe he smokes the stuff.' She thought as Christine started speaking. "Mama, are you listening?" The old woman nodded. "Ok.. Well yes, I know you will think it's strange, but you must not take off his mask, and you must not question it, alright? Please mama, you must hear me and listen to me. Do not take off his mask, do not even try to, alright?" "A mask? Why does he wear a mask, this isn't a ball!" Mama Valerius chided.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 'Oh dear..' Christine thought, as she stood up before the older woman could and answered the door. "Erik!" Christine said, overjoyed to see him. Erik cleared his throat, before saying, "Good afternoon, Christine.." Christine could sense that Erik was very nervous, and she too was nervous. She had suggested the idea of Erik meeting Mama Valerius as over the past few months Erik seemed to be growing more and more unhappy, but now she was beginning to doubt if it was really a good idea "Who is this, Christine?" Mama Valerius asked, still seated on the sofa. "Mama… This is-" "No, child, let the man introduce himself! Does he not have his manhood?" "MAMA!" Christine cried.

Erik began to laugh before hushing Christine. "Madame, I am known by all as Erik." He said, before crossing to the older woman and taking his hat off. Mama Valerius looked at the mask and scowled at Erik. Christine could sense that Mama was scrutinizing the mask, and grew anxious. "How about I pour the tea?" She asked the two. "Erik? Would you like to help me?" "No Christine, I wish to speak with the man. You pour the tea, Mama taught you how." Christine flushed, extremely embarrassed by the older woman, before rushing into the kitchen. She hurriedly prepared the tea set, all the while straining to listen to Mama's and Erik's conversation. "So, Erik… What is your surname? Who is your family?" Mama asked. Erik cleared his throat. "May I sit here?" He asked, as he crossed over to a rocking chair. Mama Valerius nodded. "Well you see madame, I don't speak of my family. I have none to speak of." Mama Valerius eyed him with her beady eyes, before pursing her lips. "No family? Where are they?" "Dead, I would presume." Mama Valerius continued to stare at the mask, deeply bothered that a man would wear a facial accessory when not at a party, and even out in public. "No Mama or Papa?" Erik shook his head. 'Christine was right… She is a very peculiar old woman.' Erik thought to himself, finding himself growing uncomfortable by the woman's deep rooted gaze at his mask.

"Christine had a Mama and Papa… Her Mama died in childbirth sadly, and her Papa was a good man, but he died when she was young, he grew very sick… You know, Influenza.. Very bad, nasty business… Quite unfortunate. I've been her Mama ever since. Papa Valerius used to as well, my late husband, bless his soul, but he passed when Christine was a little older. Now it's just Christine and I, here in this little house. Tell me, where and how did you meet my Christine?" Erik folded his hands in his lap, folding them one over the over continuously. "At the Opera House… I am her music teacher-" "OH! So you are the man who has taught my lChristine to sing like a little lark! Oh! She is quite a songbird now thanks to you! Oh I mean she always was, but now she has blossomed! Into a… a swan!" Mama exclaimed. "Oh, you sir, you must have been taught by the Angel of Music yourself! Christine's Papa always swore to her that he would send her the Angel of Music! I suppose the student is quite sufficient though!" Mama said with her large, booming voice and hearty laugh. Erik chuckled.

"Well, it sounds like you two are getting acquainted just fine!" Christine said cheerfully, as she brought out the tea tray. "Christine, why didn't you tell me you were bringing your music teacher?" Mama Valerius chided. "I don't know Mama, I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind…" Christine said, as she poured tea for Erik and Mama Valerius, before finally pouring a cup for herself. "So, Erik, what do you do for a living?" Christine almost choked on her tea. "Surely it can't be from lessons, Christine can't afford to pay you anything." Erik took a sip of his tea, trying his best not to chuckle. "Well, I do a variety of things, madame… I compose, I make various inventions, I have even dabbled in architect." Mama Valerius scoffeed. "No set income…" she clucked her tongue in disapproval. 'Mama…' Christine thought unhappily. "Oh no madame, I assure you, my income is… set for life." He chuckled at his own little private joke, and mama scrutinized him. "How much?" the old woman asked bluntly. Christine set her cup down. "Mama, really…" "Twenty thousand francs a month." Erik informed the older woman.

Mama smiled in approval. "That is quite an income… Tell me plainly Erik, I am a old woman… What are your intentions for my Christine?" "Mama, really! You speak too boldly sometimes!" Christine chided, her cheeks flushing pink. Erik began to laugh more than Christine had ever heard him laugh before. He sounded… happy. "Well madame… I must confess… I am very charmed by Christine…" "Well then?" Mama interrupted. Christine wanted to dissapear, she had never felt more embarrassed in her entire life. "Mama, honestly, please… Let us speak of something different." "Oh Christine, don't be such a ninny! If the man cares for you, I must find out if he is suitable enough for you." Christine gasped, and swore her cheeks began to grow even more hot.

"Madame, I have only the best intentions for Christine.. However, I… I don't…" Now it was Erik's turn to feel embarrassed. Oh how deeply he loved Christine… So why couldn't he tell her that? Why couldn't he ask her hand from her mother figure? "Speak up boy, my ears are very poor nowadays." Erik cleared his throat. "P-Perhaps we _should_ speak of something else…" "Are you mad, boy? Do you care for my Christine or not?….. Do you smoke the doobies, boy?" Mama Valerius asked suspiciously. Christine stood from her seat. "Mama!" "Hush Christine." Mama stared at Erik intently. "Tell me quickly boy do you smoke the doobies? I will have none of that business associated with my Christine!" The old woman hollered. Erik began to laugh. "No, no madame I do not… I must confess in my younger years I tried the stuff, but that was a very long time ago." "Ah, that must be why you're so quiet. All the smoke from the doobies… Got into your brain up there." She said motioning to his head. "Must be why you wear the mask too."

Christine dropped her cup. "Oh Christine, you little ninny! Clean that up, quickly, honestly girl… Is that any way to behave in front of your gentleman company?" Christine stared at Erik as a strange smile grew on his face. Then he began to laugh, and his laughter grew louder and louder. "E-Erik?" Christine asked. "Why do you laugh so much boy, what is so humorous?" Mama Valerius eyed the strange man uncomfortably, shaking her head sadly. 'Must be the doobies…' she thought. Erik slowly regained composure of himself as Christine cleaned the carpet of the tea. "E-Erik, what was so funny?" Erik chuckled warmly. "I am just very charmed by your lovely guardian, Christine. She is a wonderful woman, and she cares for you deeply." Mama Valerius smiled with pride. "Madame, may I escort Christine for a walk briefly?"he asked as he returned his hat to his head. Mama Valerius stared at him, considering, before smiling. "Christine, go and walk with the man. I will finish cleaning this up. Go on, enjoy yourself…" Christine took Erik's hand, which 'caused Erik to flinch slightly, but he wrapped his fingers around hers and was happy.

"However, if you try to make any advances… I keep a special pair of scissors for boys like that in my kitchen!" Mama called as they walked out the door. Christine's cheeks flushed in deep embarrassment. "Madame Valerius, if I ever attempted to do so, I would gladly present the scissors to you." Erik said as he turned to tip his hat to the older woman. "Good day, Madame." He said with a smile. "Good day." She called. Christine shut the door quickly and sighed in deep embarrassment. "I am so sorry Erik, truly I am, please forgive her… She means so well, but…" "It's alright Christine… She loves you very much." Erik said with a small, content smile. "It is such a lovely day Christine… May I please walk with you?" He asked, tentatively offering his hand. Christine took it and entwined their fingers, and smiled. "It really is a lovely day, isn't it? A wonderful Sunday for a walk in the park." She said, as they began to walk. Erik nodded. "Yes… Yes, a most wonderful Sunday…"


End file.
